Orios DeWild
Appearance Orios is a Large barbarian male with a shaved head and Tattoos and a beard braided. (See pic) He is a large man standing Seven feet and comes nose to nose with most Qunari. Orios being a natural warrior has a body full of muscle. His eyes are a Dark Brown and his beard Blonde in color. Personality Orios is a Wild but Educated Barbarian warrior who sees the world in black and white with no Gray area. Either your with him or against him kinda attitude. However he is a caring person and seems to act older than he is and fatherly towards recruits and those younger than him. He is a Hard man to anger and you have to know very specifics about him to Anger him otherwise you might as well try to anger a wall. Orios likes the drink however he knows when to stop and refuses to get drunk. The man is levelheaded and will try peaceful ways before resorting to violence believing most enemies can be talked down than cut down. Orios cares deeply for Kirkwall and fights to keep all of it's citizens safe be it Citizen,Noble,Templar,Guard,And mage. Orios has no hatred for mages and looks down on Templar's who use there status to harass and harm them. the man also has no problem beating the crap out of some arrogant Templar who hurts mages for nothing. He is a man of Honor, Pride, And Dignity and will see the same aspects in his Templar and city guard allies or he will beat it into them. Biography Orios grew up in the Free Marches wilderness with his Tribe of what most call Uncouth Barbarians. Like most of there people Orios was trained in weapons since he could waddle learning to wrestle, fist fight, swords, knives, daggers. At six Orios was educated by the Book-master a person who traveled with the DeWild tribe to teach them numbers, writing, reading, and common sense. Orios took to the man instantly and over many months they became friends and Book-Master started Giving Orios extra lessons for the boy was considerably bright. However he was a DeWild and the warrior blood burned deep in his veins. The DeWild tribe got on by taking Bounties, suicide missions, and dangerous journeys others were afraid of doing. Sometimes when times were hard they would raid small villages. Orios like his father grew up to be a tall muscled figure with a warriors gift and everything was fine until they came to Kirkwall. Orios had never seen anything like it in all his life immediately he loved the city and Book-Master saw it in the young man's eyes. The realization of his future hit him like a Thunderbolt when he saw a Guard Captain issuing orders and he felt something click in his brain. Like all children of the Tribe he had to speak to his father and they were allowed one representative to speak on there side and Orios chose Book-Master. He told his father of what he had seen and felt and then explained what he wanted to be a City guard fighting for Kirkwall and the Free Marches. Book-Master explained on his behalf that the boy was young and must seek a path of his own. Not much back up but his father agreed and called together the tribal elders to vote yes or no. Orios spent many hours pacing and waiting for the verdict for if even one said no he could not go such were the rules of the DeWild tribe.Orios was summoned and standing there feeling like a child he waited there decision. His father hugged him and wished him well....In Kirkwall. Orios hugged his father and a week later signed up with the City Guard at eighteen. Unlike the Templar's! Guards only had a six month training program not that Orios needed it. He was top in his class in combat and strategy. Orios has been a City guard for 7 years and already his skills in tactics, Strategy, Negotiations, and Combat are known through the city. Orios DeWild made a name for himself quite well in Kirkwall. Timeline Relationships Category:Inactive Characters